Just a Smile
by GravitationGirl
Summary: American band, Underestimated high. Is living their dream. On tour with Bad Luck And Nettle Grasper. Humorfluff. Randomness galore!
1. Introducing

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami is the goddess and creator of Gravitation! I Do not in any way own Gravitation or it's characters! But I wish I did! Cries anyway like I said... Maki Murakami Is the owner of all things Gravitation... Yep. Okay buh-bye!

** "My greatest dream… Is about to come true!" Elysia looked out the window of the plane and tried not to squirm in her seat. Nettle Grasper! She was finally going to meet Sakuma-san! She could hardly breath. **

**Elysia was a singer. Others said she was great, wonderful, spunky, and talented. She thought of herself as a plain Jane. She had studied Japanese for eight years. Now it would be put to good use. She could just imagine Ryuichi. Standing there is his spiffy outfit. Glowing with greatness. Touma! She was also going to see the fabulous Touma! She turned in her seat to look back at two of her three band members. She let out a soft squeal that made them bolt upright in their seats.**

**"Ne? Elysia! What did we tell you about squealing in public? Not to mention aboard a plane." Her Guitarist and newest band member Toby snapped. **

**"I'm sorry" Elysia whimpered as she sunk into her seat. "I'm just so excited. Ryuichi? Touma? Not to mention I might even get a glimpse of Bad Luck! In The flesh!" Her band mate in the seat next to her had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her from squealing again. **

**"Ya know Elysia, they just announced ten minutes till landing. But of course you were to busy freaking to hear that part." She removed her hand from Elysia's mouth and smiled. "Just calm down. We are going to rock this country." She took a deep stretch before sitting upright and preparing for landing.**

**"Yeah you're right. Thanks for keeping me on my leash, Jay."**

** Touma glanced down at the bands portfolio. Except it wasn't any band of his. It was an American band. Awhile ago him and K. had a crazy idea to set Nettle Grasper, Bad Luck, and the over sea band, Underestimated High. Up for a little one week tour. Why? They thought it would be good for Bad Luck to get in better company with some American and other international bands. That and Underestimated High seemed more than happy to comply. He decided to take Nettle Grasper along for the promotional and so Bad Luck would have some familiarity. He continued to review their files with a thoughtful smile.**

**The lead singer was Elysia. 21, female, and a ball of energy. He could think of at least two people she would get along with. Splendidly. Then the guitarist Toby 24, male, anti-social., much like the rest of America's youth. Jay, 22, female, keyboards and mix boards. She was mellow, poetic, morbid sense of humor. Very interesting. The last member was Tonto, 27, male, well, anatomically anyway. He played the drums. **

**A very strange and unique band. Touma had been so lost in thought and didn't hear his phone ring. So he quickly walked over to the phone and snatched it off the receiver. "This is Seguchi. Ah! Yes of course. Yes. They will have someone meeting them at the airport. A very loyal assistant of mine. Trust me they can't miss him. Yes. Goodbye." Touma smiled with glee. "Let the game's begin."**

** Elysia raced towards the front doors where this Sakano person was to be waiting for her band. **

**"Slow down!" Tonto yelled from behind. "This purse is heavy!"**

**Elysia just laughed and landed smack dab into poor Sakano-san. He let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back. Elysia laughed and spoke breathlessly in her flawless Japanese. "So? You must be Sakano-san. Ne? Touma sent you right?" She looked back over her shoulder and called to her band. "I found him! I found Touma's lap dog!" she glanced back at Sakano with a grim look on his face and frowned. "I'm sorry. That was just plain rude of me!" She extended her hand to a surprised Sakano with a smile. "I'm Elysia." By this time her other band mates had caught up. **

**"Elysia! When we say 'slow down' we mean it!"**

**Sakano smiled at the band and grabbed hold of Elysia's hand. "I'm Sakano-san. But I suppose you know that. Your luggage is waiting in the car. I'm to take you to your hotel and pick you up in the morning to meet the bands." He let go of Elysia's hand and turned to go out the airport doors. **

**"Wait… Two, bands?" Jay asked.**

**"Yes." Sakano replied. "Nettle Grasper and Bad Luck."**

**Elysia and Tonto pinched themselves. It wasn't a dream They threw what baggage they had in the air and let out their repressed squeals and squeaks of delight. They held each other and jumped up and down laughing and screaming. Sakano was a bit taken a back. But after seeing Ryuichi and Shuichi, this was nothing he couldn't handle. "Ladies. If you would be so kind as to fallow me to the car we can get you to the hotel before dinner starts. **

**Tonto looked up a bit confused. "Ladies? I mean, thanks for the compliment but, um, well, I'm a guy." **

**Sakano turned bright pink at his blunder. "Um, well, yes, so sorry, I…"**

**"No big deal!" Grinned Tonto he hugged Elysia and squealed one more time. All of them piled into the car and made their way to the hotel. When they got there Sakano helped them to their rooms. **

**"Thank you very much." they all chimed in unison . **

**"Not a problem" Sakano replied. "Oh. Seguchi-san also sent this for you all." Sakano held a box out to Toby and he tossed it over to Elysia. Who almost fainted when seeing what it was. **

**"Nettle Grasper, a-an- and Bad Luck's most recent C.D's!" She glomped Sakano out of pure adrenaline and joy. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakano struggled away from her. And composed himself. **

**"They are from Seguchi-san. Thank him when you see him." Sakano shut the door and made his way home. Leaving the overjoyed band to prepare for tomorrow.**

**Later that night Elysia lay with her head against the window. Holding the unopened C.D.'s to her chest. Instead her headphones on high listening to "Glaring Dream." Her favorite song in all the world. To think. Tomorrow she would get to meet the pink haired God who wrote this. Maybe even his muse, if she were lucky. With the starlight and the voice of utopia in her mind she drifted to sleep.**

heh-heh Well that's chapter 1. I got to figure out how to do chapters on this cursed thing... I'll get back to ya. Review please! thanks! Hugs and love begins to type chapter 2


	2. Dreams on the rise

**Here we are with chapter 2! I have a little something to say. On the last page I spelt his name Touma. Many people though spell it Tohma. Both are correct So forgive me for switching back and forth I just thought I should change to the name styling to the one more people recognize. Yep. Now on to the next weird and pointless chapter.**

The phone buzzing bell was super annoying. Elysia just prayed someone would grab it soon.

"Hello?" Jay mumbled. "Not yet Sakano-san. We'll be ready in a few though. Yes. I know. We will hurry." As she hung up she muttered about him being a worry wart and began rousing the others. "Hey! Losers one, two, and, three. WAKE UP!"

Elysia snuggled into her blanket and tried to ignore her. Jay came over and put her arm around Elysia's shoulder. "Darling, dearest, best friend of mine? We are in Japan. The country of your dreams, and today we are meeting the two, count them, TWO, God's in your life." Elysia sat up right and then dashed for her clothes.

"You guys better hurry up!" She threw on the days outfit and combed her reddish-brown, bobbed hair in the mirror. "Okay let's go!" The others had just barely finished getting themselves ready by the time Elysia made it to the lobby.

Sakano was pacing like mad by the time they all gathered at the entrance. "Well, alright. Everyone here? Let's all get in the van and we will be at NG shortly." Tonto and Elysia let out a squeal. Jay just laughed and Toby rolled his eyes.

"Think Elysia. THE Sakuma! And then of course Shuichi, ne? This will be awesome!" Tonto said while jumping in miniture circles.

"I know. In fact I need to ask a favor of you, Toby."

"And what might that be? Elysia." He growled.

"Make sure that when I see those two. Make sure I'm still breathing."

**"So, Shindou-san. How do you think it will all go over?" **

"I'm not sure Seguchi-san. I hope very well." Shuichi said curiously.

"Ryuichi. What do you think about all this?"

Ryuichi looked up from his coloring book "This should be great fun! More friends to play with! And then I get to sing with Shu-chan! Hurray! It will be very, very, very, very…"

"We get the point" Nuriko snickered. "It will be fun. Right Ryu?"

Ryuichi smiled. "Like I said 'Very, very, very, very, very.."

Hiro groaned and glanced at Tohma. "So when will they get here?"

Tohma calmly walked to his window and smiled. "Any minute now."

"**Alright! I must beg you to be on your best behavior in front of Seguchi-san please!" Sakano whimpered.**

"I'm always on my best behavior" Jay said with a mischievous smile. Elysia laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway let's meet this Tohma." Toby said with a yawn. "The sooner we see him the sooner we get on with our lives." Elysia shot him a glare straight from the seventh level of hell.

Sakano just smirked. This kid would be whipped into shape soon enough. He turned to the group "All of you please wait here while I announce you to Seguchi-san please." Sakano disappeared into the room and came out a moment later. "Let's all go in calmly now." After everyone had piled into the room Elysia almost fainted dead on the spot.It was THE Ryuichi Sakuma! Shuichi Shindou! It took everything she had not to fall over and hit her head on the solid door behind her.

Tohma grinned "Underestimated High, meet Nettle Grasper" Motioning to Ryuichi, Nuriko, and himself. "And of course. Bad Luck" he said tilting his head in the bands direction.

"Um, I, uh, Well ahem. I'm Elysia. Lead singer for Underestimated High. Nice to meet all of you." What she wanted to do was scream and fling herself at their feet. Then again, that might be a little over the top so she just settled for a small hug from all of them.

"Well," Tohma said with his usual smirk in place. "I think we should all get ready to go. Everyone packed for the next week?" Everyone gave a form of yes or form of complying except Shuichi.

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong now Shuichi?" Suguru muttered.

"I need to call Yuki."

"Didn't you JUST finish doing that like" Hiro began to count " Ten minutes ago?"

"Uh-huh. But I got to call him again!"

K. Who had been hiding out in the background just snickered. "Shuichi. Save the calls. After all you know what Yuki-san always says."

Shuichi nodded. "You mean the line 'How can I miss you if you won't go away?'"

K. Smiled. "That's the one."

"You're right. But I really want to…" Before Shuichi could even dig out his cell phone he was tackled by Ryuichi.

"No time for sadness! We are going to sing together! We will have much fun Nanoda!" Shuichi smiled and looked over at the new band. "I suppose I could wait to call him for another hour or so… But no more than three hours! Okay?"

They all sighed but agreed and boarded the bus.

Elysia was grinning so wide she felt like her face should shatter. The others saw her smile and smiled too. It was just a smile. But you could tell She was the happiest person in all of Japan at that moment.

Everyone sat down and began to chat. Tohma leaned over the bus drivers seat.

"You think you can handle this for a whole week?"

"The driver closed the bus doors and laughed. "I certainly will try."

"Good to hear" Tohma said as he relaxed into his own seat beside Nuriko.

"This is going to be one crazy week huh Tohma?"

"Most likely Nuriko. But also a very fun one. Plus the experience's may make it all worth while"

**Phew! Okay that was chapter two… Dang. This fic. Is kind of crazy. But yeah. I'm trying to get better and I really am working on it. Thanks for reading this. Now I must work on chapter three! And I will probably only make about four or five chapters. And yes i know this was a short chapter.. the next one will be longer kay? So just a little way's to go. Bye for now!**


	3. New destination, new closeness

Their first show didn't go exactly as planned. Ryuichi cut his finger and was crying for the first thirty minutes so they were behind schedule and Nittle Grasper lost some of their performance time. Shuchi had a wardrobe malfunction when his boots that he picked especially for that particular outfit wouldn't zip and he had to rummage through the rest of his clothes to find new ones. Tony was throwing a fit so they had to bribe him on stage. Elysia finally promised he could quit the band after they left Japan. He agreed. They preformed and blew everyone away.

"Alright," Tohma began as he paced the back of the moving bus. "First show. Not very good. We are going to have to make sure we do a much more proficient job on these next ones. Everyone?"

"Yes Seguchi-san." They all chimed in response.

"Very good. Now. Next destination is…."

"I wanna go to Kyushu!" squealed Ryuichi. Tohma jumped at the high pitched shriek.

"Honestly Ryuichi. Now why on earth would you want to go to Kyushu?" K inquired

"I dunno," he said honestly. "I just do! Please! Pretty please! Nuriko-Chan! Make Tohma take us to Kyushu!" Nuriko was about to say "Like hell" when tohma interrupted with a smile on his face. "It's all right Ryuichi. We can go to Kyushu if you want."

"Hurray!" Ryuichi ran over and scooped up kumagoro. "Kyushu, Kyushu, Kyushu."

Tohma went to the front of the bus to inform the driver of the new destination.

The driver shook his head and smiled wryly. "You're the boss." Is all he said.

"I tried to warn you about his lot." Tohma said with a chuckle. He tipped his hat back out of his face and surveyed the group. "Very energetic, talented, and wild. One's thing for sure, they keep you on your toes." Tohma patted the drivers shoulder out of sympathy. But in reality the driver had no idea how hard they were to live with. Then, the driver had no idea how hard they were to live without.

"Ryuichi! What have I said about permanent markers and carpet!" Tohma scolded as he strode towards him.

**Elysia just grinned and began sketching out lyrics for her bands grand finally of the tour.**

_We've been there before a time or two. _

_But no matter how I try one thing stays true. _

_I just keep losing you._

Shuichi looked over her shoulder . "Is that part of the chorus?" Elysia snatched up the lyrics and muttered, "Yes"

"They looked good so far." Shuichi started to point out the rhyme scheme when he heard K arguing with Nuriko about something that had to do with taking up space.

"I'll talk to you later Elysia. K please don't kill Nuriko!"

Toby laughed and flopped down next to Elysia. "So is this how you envisioned the "greatest" singers of all Japan?"

"Oh shut up! Elysia snapped as she scooted past her band mates and sat down next to Sugaru.

"So how's everything going?"

"Fine"

"Hmm." Silence filled the bus he only noise to be heard was Shuichi's insecent cries of "Yuki!" over his cell phone and Ryuichi playing with kumagoro.

Hiro picked up his guitar and started to play random little notes and hummed along .Elysia began to hum along as well. After a while Hiro convinced Sugaru to join in and they began to play "Blind game again" Shuichi and Ryuichi sang loud and clear. Elysia's heart began to ache. She was faced with the two most important people of her life and she couldn't utter a note. Jay finally shoved her between them and with a little coaxing from shuichi she began to sing. Soon the whole bus was blaring so loud that Sakano was sure that one of the other drivers would become furious. He tried to hush them but they just kept singing.

By the time they reached Kyushu. They were all laughing so hard it hurt to breathe. Tohma sent out for food and they all crammed into Bad Lucks hotel room and made jokes and pointless jingles until they began to get woozy and decided to part ways. Tomorrow was going to be amazing. Elysia new that. She stumbled back to her bands hotel room and crashed next to Jay who never even woke, just scooted deeper beneath the covers.

"**Want anymore sake Tohma?" asked Nuriko.**

"No. That's all right. I think I need to keep my head as clear as possible for tomorrow." Tohma glanced over at Ryu curled into a ball on the floor. His crayons and water colors sprawled underneath him. Kumagoro tucked tightly under one arm.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." Nuriko said in a whisper.

"He always looks cute." remarked Tohma as he took a spare blanket from the closet and covered Ryu with it. He placed his hand on Ryuichi's forehead and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night Ryuichi. Night Nuriko."

"Night Tohma." Nuriko said picking up the skittles Ryu left on her bed.

Tohma crawled between his own covers in his private room. Soon not even a earthquake could wake him.

**Shuichi cradled his phone against his chest. Yuki said he would call. Shuichi slapped himself in the face. He should have known better than to get his hopes up. This was Yuki after all. Shuichi shoved his face into his pillow and sighed.**

Hiro who was half asleep glanced over at his best buddy. "Yuki getting to you again, Shuichi?"

"No!" he whined.

Hiro rolled his eyes and smiled. "Maybe in the morning. He almost always calls you before a show." Hiro turned back over and tried to swim into sleep.

"Maybe you're right." Muttered Shuichi.


End file.
